Cronicas de un Mago
by Ezreal
Summary: Es el segundo libro de mis historias, continuando con la saga de las  Cronicas del Rey.  Aca tambien aparece Ezreal Mordekaiser Twisted fate Twich Master Yi Gankplank etc.
1. Aventuras del mago Gareyliano Cap1

**Crónicas de un Mago **

**Aventuras del mago Gareyliano**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #1<strong>

**Todo puede tener un mejor comienzo**

* * *

><p>Bien por donde comenzar, mi nombre es Nigel Strangeways, contare mi historia, mediante este diario que me regalo mi amigo Ezreal hace un par de años en la fiesta por la celebración de los setenta y un años LDG y el surgimiento de este pueblo, del cual al parecer yo soy su Rey o al menos ellos me llaman a sí, yo sigo pensando que soy ese mismo mago de hace años, nada más que ahora tengo barba, según decía en este sobre, debo escribir mis historias más fascinantes, así que, comenzare escribiendo está, además me dijo que esto que debo escribir, es para que los próximos reyes puedan ver el legajo que yo les dejare…<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno… Ya eh limpiado todo lo que se ensucio por la fiesta de ayer, Ezreal me dio este libro, y no veré que es hasta que tenga tiempo. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no recuerdo que…<p>

?-Em mi señor Nigel, debemos reparar todas la áreas del reino que fueron destruidas durante su ataque.

Yo-lo mire y le dije- Ya me acorde que debía hacer- me dirigí hacía el estanque donde estaba repleto de castores-Les llego su hora roedores inmundos-Saque mi varita y los comencé a atacar con bolas de fuego.

?-Señor, los castores no nos han hecho daño, porque los atacáis.

Yo- ¿Quién sois vos para hacerme tal pregunta?-lo mire enfadado mientras mataba al último castor con una bola de fuego.

?- Me dicen Master Yi.

Yo- Es un apodo un muy extraño…-dije mientras que me miraba fijamente y parecía que me iba a atacar con su espada.

Master Yi- Podéis decirme Yi si lo preferís mi señor- y luego de eso vi por su apariencia que parecía de esos guerreros del oriente.

Yo- Entonces… Yi que es lo que hay que seguir haciendo.

Master Yi- Señor debe reparar todas las puertas y murallas, además, se destruyeron muchas casas y edificios del reino y hay que repararlo.

Y entonces, lamentablemente debí seguir trabajando reparando esas doscientas veintiún casas solariegas, tuve que reparar cuatro escuelas, tres talleres de maquinaria y de armas de asedio, cinco galerías de práctica de tiro con arco y ballesta, tuvimos que levantar un cuartel y limpiar tuvimos que por suerte limpiar mucho, creo que eso fue una de las mejores cosas que eh hecho en este duro día, que por cierto es gris como las nubes que están tapando al sol justo ahora, pero por suerte solo me queda arreglar las puertas gigantescas de la gran entrada de Gareyl, y me vi atado a la necesidad de ensuciarme, me era casi imposible poder hacer la dichosa puerta, repararla con clavos y ensuciarme con el aserrín, pero justo cuanto estábamos por terminarla, una gran bala de cañón atravesó la puerta, y entraron tres de los cinco más grandes mercenarios conocidos en la época, eran Twich una rata, literalmente era una rata que portaba plagas y destrucción a todas partes, acompañada de él estaban Twisted Fate el asesino y mercenario más peligroso de estos lares, y estaba Miss Fortune la pirata más grande del mar de occidente. Y de un segundo a otro Master Yi desapareció, me dejo solo contra estos tres, cuando me preparaba a atacar, dos guardias y yo vimos como Twich se comenzaba a despedazar, sus brazos quedaron por el suelo, también sus piernas y su cola, y su nariz termino cayendo a mis pies, su alarido fue espantoso, y de pronto apareció Master Yi como si fuese un fantasma.

Master Yi-Ustedes caerán contra el estilo de pelea Wuju-Y desapareció nuevamente luego de estar frente al cuerpo mutilado de Twich.

Mientras esto pasaba, Miss Fortune nos disparaba con sus armas, que disparaban balas diminutas similares a las de un cañón, ella las llamaba pistolas, y mientras tanto, Twisted Fate observaba calmadamente mientras jugaba con sus cartas.

Yo- Ahora vosotros caerán con el poder de mi varita y unas gigantescas bolas de fuego- Y salte como un demente mientras les lanzaba bolas de fuego.

Twisted Fate-No, me enfrentare a vosotros, no derramaremos más sangre-Y se desvaneció ante nuestros ojos.

Miss Fortune- No, no me dejes sola, maldito-se volteo y corrió hasta que de pronto Master Yi le hizo un tajo en las piernas-¡Ahg, Maldito!-quedo tirada en el suelo inmóvil.

Yo-Master Yi, no la mates-mire a los guardias-llévensela al calabozo para interroga miento.

Master Yi- Esta bien-guardo su espada y se dirigió a la puerta y la comenzó a reparar el solo.

Yo- Ya te ayudare, sabes una cosa, esta reconstrucción pudo haber comenzado mejor-y nos volvimos a poner a trabajar, mientras un guardia limpiaba la entrada y sus alrededores cubiertas de el cuerpo y de sangre de Twich.

Luego de terminar la puerta, brindamos, por la completa reconstrucción de Gareyl, y le envié una carta a Ezreal y Mordekaiser para avisarles de esto. Ahora solo me pregunto dónde puede estar ese malvado de Twisted Fate.

* * *

><p>Bien supongo que tengo que escribir esto así de este modo, o al menos eso creo, o miren una manchita en mi mano, bueno escribiré hasta aquí porque debo ir a bañarme porque me siento algo sucio.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Próximo Capitulo<span>**

**Un maldito y un asesino de cartas**

Si les gusto por ahora este capitulo dejen un comentario sino también expresando el porque no les gusto.


	2. Aventuras del mago Gareyliano Cap2

**Crónicas de un Mago **

**Aventuras del mago Gareyliano**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Un maldito y un asesino de cartas**

* * *

><p>Wi… La segunda vez que comienzo a escribir este libraco… que feo que es el otro día me manche con tinta y todo eso, además me es difícil recordar treinta años después.<p>

Pero que puedo hacer debo seguir escribiendo

* * *

><p>Bien segundo día luego de esta hermosa reconstrucción, mmm que debo hacer, ir a pescar, escuchar quejas de campesinos, matar moscas con bolas de fuego o salir a caminar… Qué problema, no me decido, quizás deba preguntarle a este nuevo amigo mío…<p>

Yo-Hey tu el señor tétrico, ¿Qué crees que deba hacer hoy?

?-Señor, me llamo Kassadin, pero porque no va a caminar un poco por nuestros campos, quizás lo disfrute, eso sí, quizás usted se manche.

Yo- Me siento algo feliz, quizás me deje ensuciarme solo un poquito-Lo mire sonriente mientras me dirigía hacia las puertas del castillo.

Master Yi- Señor, eh interrogado a la prisionera-me dijo antes de que me marchase- pero no ah dicho nada- se acercaba a mi- y han aparecidos varios muertos por cartas en las afueras de la ciudad, creemos que obviamente se trate de Twisted Fate, así que tenga cuidado.

Yo-me quede quieto y luego le respondí-¿Sabes una cosa Yi? Twisted Fate jamás ha matado a alguien que no haya cometido un gran crimen-me voltee a mirarlo-lo sé porque esta es la tercera vez que me enfrentare a él.

Master Yi- Entonces señor, lo acompañare.

Kassadin-Yo también lo acompañare mi señor Nigel-se acerco hasta donde estaba y abrió las puertas.

Y así nos dirigíamos para el campo, para poder caminar muy tranquila y plácidamente, ya que hoy tenía algo de ganas de sentirme un poquito sucio, era raro en mí, y mientras que estábamos pasando por uno de los pasillos, un hombre fue herido por una carta en el brazo.

Twisted Fate-Lo vi, estaba en una torre-Es tu día de suerte ladronzuelo, nos veremos pronto Nigel Strangeways-me vio a los ojos y luego desapareció.

Hombre-Prometo que no volveré a robar, pero por favor no dejen que ese asesino me mate, ya ah matado a seis personas este día.

Master Yi- Lo llevare al calabozo, ahí no solo estará seguro, sino que cumplirá su condena también.

Hombre-Si gracias, pero no me dejen solo por favor- y comenzó a llorar.

Yo-Lleváoslo pronto.

Y Yi se lo llevo para el calabozo, al ver que Twisted Fate no se aparecería de nuevo por ahora, nos dirigimos al campo Kassadin y yo.

Kassadin-Señor ya estamos a quinientos metros de entrar al campo.

Yo- Eso me alegra, ver verdes praderas, un hermoso lago-dije sonriente.

Una vez en las grandes praderas, me fui a buscar un lago, me sentía libre, pero al mismo tiempo sucio, eso mucho no me agradaba, pero esta vez no me importo.

Twisted Fate-Así que buscas un lago. Ahora que no está tu compañero, te puedo decir que tengas cuidado con él, te traicionara dentro de poco.

Yo-Donde estaos, que no os veo-dije mirando hacia todos lados.

Twisted Fate-Cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos, si tu no lo detienes, yo lo detendré, merece ser castigado.

Me dirigí hacia Kassadin, donde lo vi tomando unas extrañas rocas, y de pronto una carta le lastimo el brazo.

Kassadin-Ah, me han herido. Debió ser Twisted Fate-se dirigió hacia mi y se puso detrás de mí-yo lo defenderé señor.

Y las cartas lo siguieron hiriendo, no podía dejar que muriese así que hice lo impensable, hice un conjuro que Mordekaiser me había dicho que era para la más alta necesidad, o el más alto castigo.

Yo- Lamento esto Kassadin, pero no dejare que mueras-y comencé a decir el conjuro-"Yo el portador de la luz Kassadin de mi reino, para que se emprenda en la misión de destruir a las criaturas del vacío, ahora él se llamara a sí mismo como el caminante del vacío"-Y vi como una luz se lo llevaba hasta un portal que se lo tragaba.

Kassadin-no, que está sucediendo, señor, sálveme-Y desapareció por el portal.

Twisted Fate-apareció enfrente de mí- Quiero que sepa, que mañana pelearemos, quizás nuestra última batalla, porque si yo gano usted morirá, pero si usted me gana, yo uno de sus más leales compañeros. Ya estoy arto de esta vida de mercenario, pero para acabar con ello, será mejor que sea en un duelo, por cierto, mañana también atacaran Katarina y GangPlank, que vendrán a intentar rescatar a Miss Fortune.

Yo-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-lo mire fijamente.

Twisted Fate- Porque creo que me enamore de este pueblo lleno de bandidos que puedo detener, por cierto, ¿Quieres un as de espadas?- y me dio un as de espadas en mi mano- y luego desapareció.

Yo-Así que, mañana nos enfrentaremos, yo os venceré con mucha rapidez. Lamento lo que le tuve que hacer a Kassadin, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar todas las criaturas.

Y luego de esto pase el resto de la tarde jugando en el lago, recordando un poco esos viejos y buenos momentos con mis amigos.

Mmm, es interesante todo esto que eh escrito hoy, bueno, me iré a caminar un poco junto con mis tres grandes amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo<strong>

**Aliado o enemigo, rescate o captura, amor o desamor**

Si les gusto por ahora este capitulo dejen un comentario sino también expresando el porque no les gusto.


	3. Aventuras del mago Gareyliano Cap3

**Crónicas de un Mago **

**Aventuras del mago Gareyliano**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3<span>**

**Aliado o enemigo, rescate o captura, amor o desamor**

* * *

><p>Bien cuarto día en lo que me pongo a escribir, es algo tedioso, pero alguien debe hacerlo, es el cuarto día porque escribí ayer algunas tonterías pero arranque esas hojas… Bueno veré en que me eh quedado escribiendo, y continuaremos…<p>

… A, si, correcto, perfecto, muy bien, continuemos…

* * *

><p>Muy bien, estamos todos preparados para el ataque, aunque sabemos que es hoy, no sabemos la hora del ataque, tampoco sé si Twisted Fate me ah mentido, pero, según su reputación jamás ah mentido a sus amigos y enemigos. También me siento preocupado, porque creo que me va a ser casi imposible ganarle a Twisted Fate, pero por ahora, creo que debo estar calmado, al igual que lo está Master Yi meditando, igual, todos los guardias y soldados están camuflados como ciudadanos, la mayoría en las cercanías del muelle, pero bueno, tan solo, me queda esperar como ya eh dicho.<p>

Master Yi- Mi señor, algo ocurre, creo que debemos estar listos-Se paró de donde estaba arrodillado meditando y fue a buscar su arma- Saque su arma, porque no está solo en el castillo-me miro fijamente- Somos tres personas en este castillo, y creo que ya sabe quién es la tercera.

Twisted Fate-Así que el maestro de la espada Wuju ya sabía que yo estaba aquí, os diré una cosa, me enfrentare cara a cara con tu rey, así que dejaos nos solos, si respetas tus combates-la voz dijo retumbante en el castillo.

Yo- Salid ya, tu Yi, ve para el calabozo, y quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ah sucedido cuando regreses. Quizás, con algo de suerte te alcance.

Master Yi- De acuerdo señor- y se marcho caminando con su espada.

Twisted Fate- Muy bien, estamos solos, es hora de que nos enfrentemos- se apareció enfrente mío-pero lo haremos más fácil, porque lamentablemente no me quiero marchar de este hermoso poblado, pero una batalla es una batalla así que prepárate- y me comenzó a lanzar sus cartas como si fuese la lluvia.

Yo-lo comenze a atacar con mi varita, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, en mis brazos y mis piernas tenía cartas que me dejaban semi inmóvil-Si tanto te gustáis este poblado, porque os atacáis- y con un poco de mis fuerzas, lance la carta que me había dado ayer, tuve la suerte de que le di en su brazo, pero no lo herí.

Twisted Fate-Solo me causas un leve rasguño, pero, no me rendiré, además esto lo hace más divertido-río y luego se acercaba para darme su golpe final.

Yo-Pues sí es así, entonces- le lance un golpe de aire con mi varita, que por suerte, hizo que el chocara contra una pared-ahora, si, creo que yo. . . –pero me interrumpió.

Twisted Fate-Esta bien, esto es un empate, eres el primer ser que ha logrado herirme, además yo no quiero matarte- se acerco hasta mí y paso su mano sobre mi cabeza, y sano mis heridas.

Yo-Sabes eso fue algo extraño- me pare.

Twisted Fate- Como os prometí, ahora soy tu fiel sirviente- y se arrodillo.

Yo-Tu, no debéis arrodillaros, tu, eres como un nuevo amigo para mi, Lord Fate.

Twisted Fate-Lord ¿eh?, no suena mal amigo mío-me abrazo- debemos apresurarnos, en diez minutos una bala de cañón atravesara los calabozos.

Y corrimos hacia los calabozos, cuando llegamos lo vimos a Yi.

Master Yi- Así, que mi señor ha ganado- miro a Twisted Fate.

Twisted Fate- Fue un empate maestro del estilo wuj…

Y una bala de cañón gigantesca destrozo casi todo el lugar, y vimos a Miss Fortune escaparse junto a GangPlank. Los comenzamos a seguir, cuando Twisted Fate los detuvo, a ambos, pero no veíamos rastro de Katarina.

GangPlank-Eres un traidor Fate, osaste traicionarnos, no mereces ser el mejor mercenario-y escupió a Fate en la cara.

Miss Fortune- Eres demasiado leal a tus pensamientos e ideales Fate, jamás serás un gran asesino mercenario.

Twisted Fate-Se limpio el escupitajo asqueroso- Así es, jamás seré un mercenario como ustedes, porque soy un asesino, pero a la vez algunos me consideran un héroe, y lamentablemente ustedes deben morir-y con dos cartas degolló a los dos piratas.

Veíamos como la sangre fluía de sus cuerpos muertos, y como Fate pasaba caminando junto a nosotros yendo en dirección al castillo.

Katarina- Eso vete Fate, yo me quedare con estos dos- le grito.

Master Yi-Katarina, nos volvemos a encontrar…

Katarina-Miro a Yi- El querido Master Yi, el sexto hombre más peligroso en estas tierras, pero con GangPlank, Twich y Miss Fortune muertos, sois el tercero más peligroso-Sonrío y se paro frente a Yi.

Master Yi- Sabes Katarina, siempre me has agradado, pero uno de los dos debe caer.

Katarina- Así es, solo lamento que hayamos terminado, me agradaba salir contigo- y comenzaron a luchar con sus espadas.

Me aleje, ya que hacía un mal trío, y me los quede observando.

Master Yi- Pues si yo te derroto-lanzo una estocada- cuando salgas del calabozo-se defendía- te invitare a caminar por el bosque, o por la playa- ambos se hicieron un tajo en el brazo- son los lugares que siempre te han gustado.

Katarina-Aún recuerdas mis gustos- saltaba mientras lanzaba una patada- pero aún así, no puedo tener una cita contigo-ambos chocaron sus espadas y quedaron cara a cara, sus narices estaban a dos centímetros de distancia-porque eres a veces muy aburrido-y le guiño el ojo y le lanzo un besito, y ella le pateo la entrepierna.

Master Yi-Ahg, que malvada.

Yo-lance una bomba de aire y noquee a Katarina haciendo que chocase su cabeza contra la pared, esto fue para que no le diese la estocada final a Master Yi, que se quedo inconsciente en el suelo por tal golpe en la entrepierna.

Twisted Fate- No deberíais haber intervenido, pero no importa, encerrare a Katarina en la torre de tu castillo, esa que no tiene ventanas.

Yo- Esta bien Twisted Fate, ahora yo llevare a Yi y a los heridos por las balas de cañón a la enfermería-le dije sonriente.

Twisted Fate- Puedes decirme Fate solamente-Y se marcho con Katarina en brazos.

Horas después, cuando Master Yi se recupero, fue a ver a Katarina, pero Fate le prohibió la entrada por una semana, y recuerdo que Fate le dijo a Yi: "ella es igual que yo en mis ideales, así que deja que este sola por un tiempo y que se concentre en sus pensamientos". Y Master Yi se había marchado furioso.

* * *

><p>Bien. Debo ir a darme un baño, hoy es un día muy especial, por fin se van a casar, Master Yi y Katarina luego de tantos años, bueno, adiós pronto continuare escribiendo, aunque sea tedioso y aburrido, pero siento que me agrada hacerlo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo<strong>

**Un nuevo ser, un nuevo mago, y quizás una nueva historia.**

Si les gusto por ahora este capitulo dejen un comentario sino también expresando el porque no les gusto.


	4. Aventuras del mago Gareyliano Cap4

**Crónicas de un Mago **

**Aventuras del mago Gareyliano**

* * *

><p><span>Esta Historia es para mayores de 12 años, pero si eres menor a 12 y la quieres leer es tu problema.<span>

Se recomienda que si no te gustan las cosas salgo bizarras y extrañas leas despacio esta historia.

No infrinjo derechos de autor a excepción de los míos ya que es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Un nuevo ser, un nuevo mago, y quizás una nueva historia.**

* * *

><p>Bien, creo que es hora de seguir con esto, hace una semana que no eh escrito en este libro, que pensaría mi difunto amigo Ezreal… Bueno eh aquí el final de esta gran parte de esta historia… porque creo… que lo que sigue luego de esto, bueno ustedes se darán cuenta con lo que escribiré hoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Bien, pasaron semanas y Katarina sigue en su torre encerrada sin querer moverse de ahí, pero, hoy tengo una importante junta entre los reyes de los reinos vecinos, ellos vendrán aquí, a pasar un día y conversaremos y quizás hagamos tratados de paz y armemos alguna que otra marioneta hecha con el sentimiento de formar amistad. Supe que vendrán de entre los reyes Mordekaiser mi maestro, Ezreal mi gran amigo, Tryndamere el rey de los barbaros que no lo eh visto desde ese día de la competencia, y un tal jefe de tribu de las montañas llamado Ryze.<p>

Twisted Fate- Hola Nigel, veo que recién se levanta-Me dijo mientras él estaba acostado en la ventana y yo estaba recién levantándome de la cama.

Yo- grite – que hacéis ahí llenaras toda la ventana de suciedad.

Twisted Fate-Calma, no crees que debáis dejar de lado un poco tu odio a la suciedad y amor a la limpieza –y luego salto por la ventana.

Luego de eso fui a tomarme un baño, cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba cambiándome para ir a la sala de juntas, luego de cambiarme muy elegantemente a mí estilo, me dirigí a la sala de juntas y me vi a Master Yi, vi que se encontraba pensativo.

Yo-¿Qué te sucede?-apoye mi mano sobre su hombro.

Master Yi-Nada mi señor, solo que… hoy veré a uno de mis maestros que viene a visitar el reino… y a ver si debo regresar y seguir entrenando o si me puedo quedar con usted.

Yo- Ten confianza, tú eres un gran espadachín, seguro aprobaras.

Y así él se fue aún pensativo, y yo me dirigí al lugar donde era requerido. Al entrar en la sala de reuniones y ver a mi buen amigo Ezreal y mi maestro Mordekaiser me puse alegre y algo nostálgico.

Ezreal-Hola Nigel, o debería decir Rey Nigel-río y luego estrechamos su mano.

Mordekaiser-Estoy orgulloso de ti, mira en lo que te has convertido-me abrazo fuertemente y luego de unos segundos me soltó, para mí esos segundos fueron minutos.

Tryndamere-Así que el pequeño mago ahora es un rey eh, ¿Sigues siendo así de ágil como cuando nos venciste en esa competencia?, quedaos tranquilo, que es solo una pequeña bromilla maguito-se río y luego yo reí porque extrañamente le vi la gracia a ese chiste.

Yo-y tú has de ser Ryze el jefe de los magos de las montañas-estreche la mano, pero él la golpeo - que os sucede, que me golpeáis la mano de esa manera-me miro fijamente.

Ryze- Yo no debo daros ninguna explicación ni a ti ni a nadie de aquí, porque mi sincero odio hacia ti es por una historia muy vieja, sobre lo que tu poblado le hizo a mi padre Lurk.

Yo-Pero, yo jamás conocí a vuestro padre, y no sé que le ah hecho este poblado a él, solo llevo pocos días como rey.

Ezreal-Tú quizás no conocisteis a su padre -me miro- pero el mío sí, es más mi padre le salvo la vida a vuestro padre-y se volteo y miro fijamente a Ryze.

Ryze- Como dije, es una historia muy vieja para contaros ahora, quizás solo quizás la cuente más tarde. Y tu padre era un cobarde. Eh oído la historia real en boca del pueblo de Demacia y en también dicha por tu boca.

Mordekaiser-Su padre no fue un cobarde, el salvo a Lurk y a Dementa, además de que fue el único tan valiente como para criticarme más de una vez, de ahí surgió luego nuestra rivalidad y nuestra enemistad.

Tryndamere-De que me eh perdido, calmaos todos, y lo mejor, será que cuentes vuestra historia luego Ryze, sino quieres que te de una paliza por Zilean y por Kayle.

Ryze- Esta bien, contare más tarde mi historia, pero, para que es esta junta…

Ezreal-Es para darle la bienvenida al pueblo de Gareyl y para establecer nuevas relaciones diplomáticas, lo cual veo hace mucha falta… ¿Por qué todos miran a Tryndamere?-y vio a Tryndamere que estaba rascándose la espalda con su espada.

Tryndamere- ¿Qué acaso no me puedo rascar mi espalda tranquilamente?

Yo-Si… pero debes hacerlo con tu espada, la cual está muy afilada y te puedes herir.

Tryndamere-Si.

Mordekaiser- Bueno… ya que estamos aquí, porque no bebemos algo –y sirvió vino en todas las copas y además de eso, derramo el vino en la mesa.

Me dispuse a limpiar la mesa, luego de eso, todos bebimos una copa de vino, y luego Twisted Fate entro por la puerta.

Twisted Fate- Nigel, bonitos invitados los que tienes. Oh miren si es el señor Ezreal, como está tu padre, hace meses que no hablo con él, y miren lord Mordekaiser ¿Ya le subiste el precio a mi cabeza?

Ezreal-Miro a Twisted Fate con frialdad- Tú mercenario, como osas decir eso, sabiendo que mi padre a muerto-lo miro fijamente con odio.

Yo-Calmaos todos por favor-Mire a Twisted Fate y a Ezreal.

Twisted Fate- Esta bien, me calmare, pero el debe saber que su padre, fue quizás uno de los que me comprendía era como si fuese un enemigo, pero a la vez un gran amigo.

Ezreal- Mi padre, jamás entendería a un mercenario como tú.

Yo-Ezreal, ya basta. Twisted Fate ya no es un mercenario, es más, es mi amigo y es uno de mis consejeros. Ahora es un ciudadano de Gareyl.

Twisted Fate- No es que quiera ofenderos, pero jamás eh sido un mercenario, me lo ha enseñado Nigel, yo era como una especie de héroe, solo castigaba a todos los que cometían crímenes, al igual que también lo hace Katarina y al igual que lo hizo Master Yi en su momento.

Ezreal-Master Yi, el está aquí, luego debo saludarlo, hace años que no lo veo, recuerdas Tryndamere cuando éramos niños, ah que tiempos. Pero eso no quita que te metas con el recuerdo de mi padre Twisted Fate…

Mordekaiser-río- Ustedes dos sois tan graciosos-y siguió riendo.

Twisted Fate-se sentó y miro a Ryze.

Tryndamere-siguió bebiendo vino- Bueno muchachos, creo que lo mejor será que este maguito de las montañas cuente el porqué, él odia a como era que te llamabas-se quedo pensando unos segundos- Nigel y a este pueblo.

Todos nos quedando viendo a Ryze, mientras el miraba su copa y luego nos vio a los ojos se rio y dijo…

Ryze-Esta bien os contare mi historia, que en realidad es mejor dicho es la historia que mi padre me conto, luego de esto, veremos si es que llegaremos a un tratado de paz o no con este rey Gareyliano-y así se dispuso a contarnos su historia.

* * *

><p>Hoy eh escrito muchas palabras, creo que luego seguiré escribiendo la historia de este mago recién mencionado, una cosa que me eh olvidado de destacar, es que Ezreal me dijo que él era idéntico a como su padre el rey David lo había descrito.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próxima Saga Histórica<strong>_

**El resurgimiento de un mago**

**Próximo Capitulo**

**Lurk Lupkin anécdota de una aventura**

**Primera parte**

Si les gusto por ahora este capitulo dejen un comentario sino también expresando el porque no les gusto.


End file.
